


Far From Home

by HetalianGreta (Mezzaluna)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Mpreg, Outer Space, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Weird, cat people - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzaluna/pseuds/HetalianGreta
Summary: Título original: Far From HomeAutora: JupiterraNOTA: ESTA OBRA NO ME PERTENECE, YO SOLO LA ESTOY TRADUCIENDO.ADVERTENCIA: ESTA OBRA CONTIENE M-PREG Y DEMÁS COSAS QUE PUEDEN OFENDERTE. Que conste que tiene un aviso."Luego de que un vuelo espacial experimental sale mal, el solitario cosmonauta Ivan Braginski está varado en lo profundo del espacio. Abandonado a su suerte, el mecánico esta condenado a morir solo. Solo que él no está solo en lo absoluto..."Obra original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448429/chapters/33375279





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Far From Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448429) by [Jupiterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterra/pseuds/Jupiterra). 



> Esta obra NO es mía. La obra original es del usuario Jupiterra, quien me dio permiso para traducirla. NO ME PERTENECE.

Los pasillos eran de un apagado metal gris, límpido y estéril. Se curvaban con el elegante exterior, ondulantes caídas escondiendo rincones y oscurecidas puertas. Algunos pasillos solo se iluminaban débilmente por franjas dañadas de luces intermitentes. Éstas parpadeaban y se desvanecían ocasionalmente, no concordando con la cantidad de tiempo que está miserable nave espacial ha estado varada en los rincones oscuros del universo.

Las brillantes cámaras de fusión nuclear y las hileras de habitaciones de titanio reforzado se expandían aún más adelante. Ya no quedaba más vida ahí, solo los esqueletos de miembros muertos de la tripulación cariñosamente vestidos y dejados en sus dormitorios individuales. Un ratón peludo y rollizo levantaba las orejas, explorando estos largos espacios preservados.

Había escuchado un sonido.

Un ruido, posiblemente el único sonido que quedaba hizo eco. Hizo eco en cada pasillo, el más fuerte en el centro de comando de la nave. Era una antigua canción folk rusa, yendo arriba y abajo en las escalas. El solitario roedor vigorosamente cabeceó ante el sonido, asociándolo con comida después de seis años y medio de estar en este espacio fabricado.

La sala de control lucía paredes ennegrecidas debido al desastre años antes. Todavía habían cables dañados magnéticamente que estaban expuestos, colgando desde agujeros en la pared como lúgubres serpentinas. Pequeñas secciones habían sido reparadas cuidadosamente a partir de partes de no funcionales de la nave, como un rompecabezas al cual le faltan demasiadas piezas.

El ratón a duras penas se inmutó, saltando hacia el bulto de carne que estaba dormido en el suelo. Era un cansado hombre pálido, acurrucado entre varias cobijas de Roscosmos. El sucio colchón había sido arrastrado desde su propio dormitorio hacia la parte trasera de la nave. Era una de las pocas secciones que no habían sido afectadas.

No sorpresivamente, la cola de la nave fue reducida a nada para mantener el soporte de vida y los escudos de energía dinámica encendidos. Diminutos escombros espaciales y la radiación habrían acabado con la nave hace mucho tiempo de no ser por tales intensos esfuerzos.

La música comenzó otra vez estridentemente encima del hombre durmiente, haciéndolo quejarse. El hombre de sucio cabello rubio grisáceo entreabrió los ojos. 

—Por qué... ¿Por qué Kalinka? Hay otras canciones —se quejó para sí mismo, mirando al peludo ratón que estaba junto a él —Buenos días, Vladislav —El humano saludó suavemente en ruso, pasando gentilmente sus pálidos dedos por el suave pelar de su única compañía —Tuve un sueño donde estábamos partiendo. ¿No es absurdo? —El ruso buscó los ojos de su pequeño amigo, buscando... algo.

La rechoncha criatura solo chilló y esperó por un par de migajas de raciones, su desayuno diario. El hombre suspiró de forma cansada y apartó todas sus cobijas. Con el soporte de vida habiendo declinado en funcionalidad, era una buena apuesta mantenerse cálido.

Aún en su uniforme de ingeniero rojo oscuro, el hombre se levantó y ofreció una mano a la criatura. Esa se subió a su mano, luego dentro de su manga y sobre sus anchos hombros. La alarma matutina comenzó otra ronda de Kalinka a todo volumen.

—Alarma apagada —gruñó el hombre alto, en un humor bastante horrible. Desde que la nave se quedó sin rasuradoras, sentía tanta comezón en su cara. Abriendo un paquete añejo de galletas nutritivas marca Roscosmos, le ofreció una de las esquinas al ratón.

La alarma matutina finalmente se apagó. Una amigable voz computarizada comenzó su saludo usual hacia él. Era el único parlante que aún funcionaba en el lugar, la última voz humana que no era la suya propia.

—Buenos días, ingeniero Junior Ivan Braginsky. Bienvenido al día 2,372 de labor. La misión de regreso está retrasada 1,642 días —informó la voz alegre, haciendo largas pausas entre números tan grandes.

Ivan escuchó adormecido, deseando no haberse quedado sin cigarrillos de contrabando hace más de seis años. Las reservas de alcohol se secaron igual de rápido. La montaña de un hombre había cometido errores más que suficientes, llevándolo hasta ese momento.

—Computadora, condiciones del sistema de relevo —ordenó rápidamente mientras se estiraba, sintiendo como sus coyunturas tronaban.

—Los motores de fusión están al 53% de eficiencia. Soporte de vida está al 61% de eficiencia. 11% del total de raciones registradas permanecen. 8% de las reservas de agua permanecen. 12% de las reservas de oxígeno permanecen. El daño está registrado en las secciones A, B, V, G, D, –.

Interrumpiendo la depresivamente larga lista de reparaciones imposibles, Ivan preguntó: —Computadora, ¿alguien ha respondido la señal de ayuda?

—No actualmente.

—Computadora, ¿han sido recibidas otras señales de ayuda?

—No actualmente.

—Puta madre —Ivan se maldijo a sí mismo, mientras acariciaba gentilmente a un dócil Vladislav en su mano.

—Por favor replantee su pregunta.

—Cállate, pedazo de lata, no te estaba hablando a ti.

—Por favor replantee su pregunta.

El ingeniero gruñó con exasperación, pero no dijo nada. Ya antes se había quedado atrapado en ese bucle. A pesar de haber tenido dos siglos para mejorar, el reconocimiento por voz era aún bastante malo para lidiar. Tomando aliento, el hombre junta su determinación marchita. Tenía que seguir tratando. La agencia Roscosmos no podría nunca solo abandonarlo en medio del espacio. No podían. Incluso si esa explosión magnética hizo corto circuito todo su equipo de comunicación luego de que dejaran el sistema solar, la torre de control todavía los estaba buscando. Probablemente.

Braginsky no iba a desperdiciar otro día bebiendo y gritando de frustración por el asunto. Más que todo porque se quedó sin trago.

—Computadora. Léeme Historia de dos ciudades otra vez. Esta vez léelo con acento francés. Quiero algo diferente —Ivan sugirió a sus alrededores, metiendo a su delicado ratón amigo en un bolsillo delantero. Eso también para proteger a Vladislav del frío de la nave que estaba aumentando. El pequeño simplemente no producía suficiente calor algunos días, acurrucándose al otro desesperadamente por calidez. 

Con esperanza moribunda y una rápida oración, Ivan salió a conquistar su mar de problemas.

El ocupado y mecanico trabajo de hoy era arreglar la matriz de sensores. En realidad, Ivan era solo un ingeniero Junior, a penas calificado para estar en este viaje. La avanzada programación estaba mucho más allá de sus capacidades. Él era más práctico, reparando cables, tuberías, y placas de metal. Su verdadera área era reactores nucleares y seguridad radiológica. Sin esos motores de fusión manteniéndose en perfecta condición, Ivan habría muerto hace años por envenenamiento.

El diálogo infinito de la computadora se desvaneció mientras Ivan se escabulló hacia más áreas dañadas, siendo los cuentos de literatura clásica el único ruido anclándolo lejos del vacío de la soledad. 

La matriz de sensores era una compacta habitación computadora en el corazón de la nave, conectada al exterior de la nave espacial por gruesos cables. Era un oscuro y estrecho lugar, especialmente debido a que Ivan se quedó sin luces de reemplazo. Varias habitaciones estaban rotas o muriendo en este aspecto, forzando al terco hombre a usar una linterna pasada de moda que sacó de su caja de herramientas.

Temblando, Ivan azotó otro suéter mientras trabajaba. Con los controles de oxígeno y temperatura cuestionables en el mejor de los casos en esta horrible habitación, él trató apresuradamente de unir una línea de cobre a una tarjeta madre expuesta en la pared. Diablos, ¡sus manos temblorosas!

Sintiendo que se desvanecía, deslizó la cubierta del panel en su lugar. Los receptores de radio eran, probablemente, una causa perdida. Esto era un destructivo fallo para su ya delgada oportunidad de sobrevivir. Ahora ya no tenía dispositivos para hablarle o escuchar a otras naves. La baliza de emergencia que había lanzado un año atrás era la única oportunidad que le quedaba, detrás de la semi-funcional nave en una cuerda improvisada cables quemados.

¿A quién quería engañar? No habían otras naves. Esta había sido la primera nave en lanzarse a sí misma al vacío usando la atracción de un agujero negro. La ciencia de este método, la cual Ivan todavía no entendía, era demencialmente exitosa. La nave fue arrojada tan lejos, que el sistema de pilotaje se apagaron temporalmente debido a la sobrecarga de información.

Ahí es cuando la debilitada energía magnética de un cuásar cercano frió media tripulación. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que el ingeniero teorizó de las complicadas notas dejadas atrás.

—¡Puta madre! ¡Demonios! ¡No puede algo funcionar hoy! —Ivan maldijo con ojos llorosos, golpeando el panel metálico en la pared. Temblando de frustración en vez de frío, el azotó la puerta de metal mientras se iba, sellando la condenada sala. Volviéndose casi insoportablemente como para trabajar fuera, esta había sido una de sus últimas oportunidades para arreglar el malogrado sistema nervioso.

—Vladislav, no sé qué hacer. Me estoy quedando sin provisiones —confesó a la criatura. Sacó su pequeña cara fuera de sus dos suéteres y uniformes, parpadeándole. Regresando a la sección más cálida de la nave, se acurrucó debajo del montón de sábanas. Mordisqueando la última de sus galletas del día, Ivan lloró suavemente mientras escuchaba. Las palabras de la antigua historia inglesa cayeron sobre él otra vez, ahogando su terror y depresión reprimidos.

Enroscado en el colchón en el suelo con Vladislav, se dejó arrastrar hacia un preocupado sueño.

 

-

Nota: Si ven algo que suene raro o algo, por favor avísenme.


End file.
